


I Love The Sound Of Your Voice

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Begging, Cuddles, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Degrading kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, minecraft persona's ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Doc wakes up to the empty side of the bed, realizing Bdubs is up and making breakfast for them in the kitchen. He groggily goes downstairs and hugs his lover from behind, nuzzling his neck and kissing it gently.Their day off was going to consist of; sweet and gentle kisses, cuddling and probably napping. They deserve a break right? But, Doc has other plans for the two of them.Let's just say, that Doc loves the sound of his lover's moans.
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	I Love The Sound Of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by CHLoE23hope! I really do hope you enjoy this! I tried my best at what you requested, so I really hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing this one!
> 
> Hello my little bun's! It is currently 2:16 AM...And I had a double espresso, which I should have haha...Who needs sleep right? Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this one-shot! I don't feel like it's one of my bests, but I still tried my best regardless!
> 
>  _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : This does contain Degrading Kink, Begging and Orgasm Denial! If you are not into _**any of these kinks, then I suggest you turn your back now little bun's**_ don't say I didn't warn you!
> 
> If you have any requests or any ideas, go ahead and leave it down for me in the comments below! I love to hear your ideas, and I appreciate all your supporting comments as well, you're all so sweet! Stay safe out there my little bun's!

Doc groaned as light slowly hit his face, opening his eye and groaning as he turned towards the other side, facing away from the window where the light was beaming from. He touched the other side of the bed, realizing it was empty, and yet still slightly warm, noticing that they had been up for at least a little while.

The creeper hybrid groaned and sat up, ruffling his hair a bit as he got out of bed, walking towards the door and opening it, as he walked downstairs, the smell of pancakes and bacon hitting his nose as he was nearing the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and saw his lover, Bdubs, humming as he was moving his hips to the song he was humming, continuing to make the pancakes as he flipped them, not noticing Doc coming in. Bdubs was wearing Doc’s undershirt collared shirt, which was slightly bigger on the smaller male. Doc chuckled sleepily, as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller male’s waist, nuzzling his nose into Bdubs hair as he let out a low rumble, similar to a purr.

Bdubs jumped a little bit, to then giggle as he heard the low purr. “Well, good morning sleepyhead!” He told him, turning off the stove as he placed the last stack of pancakes on the plates he already had ready for the two of them.

“Mm…” Doc grumbled, holding onto Bdubs as he moved his head from his hair and went his neck, nuzzling him as he kissed his neck. Bdubs bit his lip softly, shifting a little.

“D-Doc? Let’s eat breakfast first!” Bdubs said with a smile, turning around to look up at his lover and pecked his lips softly, giggling as Doc groaned a grumbled. He definitely wasn’t a morning person; at least not when he was taking a day off with his lover. Doc could honestly just pick up the smaller male and take him back to bed to cuddle him and giving him sleep kisses and simply sleep with him all day.

Doc sat down at the table as Bdubs served him his breakfast and soon sat down as well, both men beginning to eat their breakfast as they talked and laughed, and also talking about the new rebuilt G.O.A.T mountain they both worked hard on rebuilding after the incident Keralis and Bdubs did on the previous work.

After breakfast, Doc and Bdubs had washed the dishes and went back upstairs. The two were sitting on the bed, Bdubs in between Doc’s legs, sharing sweet and gentle kisses as Doc was hugging Bdubs from behind, his arms slowly beginning to move upwards to his lover’s chest, beginning to grab and rub his chest, groaning into the kiss as he bit Bdubs bottom lip.

The smaller male gasped and moaned softly as he felt Doc’s tongue enter his warm cavern, starting off slow and gentle, yet, the kiss began to get more passionate and rough. Bdubs moaned and squirmed a little as he felt Doc’s flesh hand and mechanical hand go up the shirt and beginning to pinch and twist at the sensitive rosy buds that Bdubs possesed. Bdubs broke the kiss, gasping and moaning.

“D-Doc~” He moaned, tilting his head to the side as Doc began to kiss and bite at Bdubs neck, leaving bite marks all over the smaller male, who was already a moaning mess.

“I love the sound of your voice~” Doc said, groaning as he could feel Bdubs beginning to grind his ass on Doc’s clothed cock, moaning eagerly as he wanted more. “You’re such a fucking slut, you know that~?” Doc growled lowly, pulling at Bdubs rosy pink nipples.

“Mm~” Bdubs hummed, and giggled as he was flipped over and pinned underneath the creeper hybrid, who groaned lowly as he began to grind their hips roughly, earning more moans from Bdubs.

Doc looked down at his lover, his eye looking down towards Bdubs crotch area, smirking as he let out a small chuckle; Bdubs was completely naked underneath the shirt, and he took a hold of it, beginning to stroke him up and down quickly, and roughly. Bdubs gasped and moaned loudly, arching his back.

“You’re such a dirty whore~ Naked underneath my shirt~ Is that how badly you wanted it, my dirty slut~?” Doc growled into Bdubs ear, earning an eager moan from Bdubs.

“Y-Yes~ Doc, fuck me already~” Bdubs whined, as he arched his back while his cock was still being stroked by Doc, who chuckled. “Yeah~? You want to be fucked dry, whore~?” He asked him, groaning as with his other hand he took off his boxers, hissing as his own cock hit the cold air.

Bdubs moaned as he was flipped onto his belly, gasping loudly as he felt Doc’s mechanical hand slap his ass. “Get on all fours~ I’m going to fuck you senseless~” Doc groaned, licking his lips as he liked the red mark he left on Bdubs ass.

Bdubs moaned and got on all fours, lifting his ass up in the air as he wiggled it slightly in Doc’s face, giggling. Only that giggle was soon lifted by a moan and whine as his ass was slapped once again, harder than the first.

“Aah~ Yes, fuck me senseless~ T-Till I’m moaning like y-your little whore~” Bdubs begged, licking his lips as he looked back at Doc, his eyes hazed with lust as he whined once again.

Doc groaned and positioned himself, pushing into Bdubs, simply going in dry as Bdubs whined and moaned at the discomfort, but it was also pleasurable. Doc groaned at how tight Bdubs was, and began a rough and fast pace, groping and smacking Bdubs ass, receiving loud moans from the smaller male underneath him.

“Look how well you took me~ Such a dirty ass slut you are for my cock~” Doc groaned as he leaned down, using his fleshed hand to grab Bdubs’ face and kissed him roughly, slipping his tongue inside the wet cavern and easily winning the dominance between the two, as groans moans filled the room.

As the sound of skin slapping against one another continued, Doc used his mechanical hand to hold onto Bdubs cock, tightly holding onto it, denying the smaller male to cum until he begged for it like a dirty little whore.

Bdubs whined as he could feel how tight Doc was holding onto his cock, denying him from cumming. He could feel the knot in his stomach just wanting to burst as Doc continued his rough and fast pace. He looked back at Doc, moaning loudly as his eyes were filled with tears of pleasure.

“D-Doc please~! L-Let me cum~” He begged, moaning as Doc leaned down and nibbled on his ear, as he whispered, “You can do better than that~ Beg like the dirty whore that you are~” He growled lowly, causing the smaller male to whine and moan at the low growl.

Bdubs moaned as tears of pleasure slowly began to scroll down his flushed cheeks, “P-Please~ Please let me c-cum~ I want to c-cum and tighten myself a-around you so y-you can fill me up with your warm cum~” He begged, panting heavily as drool was slowly starting scroll down from the corner of his now swollen lips from the rough kissing. 

“You want to cum that badly~? Well, since you asked so nicely~” Doc groaned, releasing the tension from Bdubs cock, and pulled out slightly, the head simply inside Bdubs’ entrance, only to roughly thrust back into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust, causing screams of pleasure from Bdubs to fill the room, as the smaller males hands fisted the sheets, arching his back as he screamed and moaned loudly.

“I-I’m cumming~!” Bdubs moaned, as he came on the comforter of the bed, and slightly on his stomach, panting heavily as he was relieved that he was able to cum. Doc groaned at the tightness that he felt once Bdubs came, and gave a couple more thrusts before growling loudly as he came deep inside his lover, earning a weak moan from him, as he was filled up to the brim.

Both males panted heavily as Doc leaned down and gave gentle kisses to Bdubs back, that was now marked with bruises and bitemarks. He pulled out gently from the smaller male, who was slowly beginning to pass out from the exhaustion. Doc picked Bdubs up bridal style and set him down on a chair gently, and walked back over to the bed to pull the comforter off, as he threw it to a corner for now, deciding he would clean it later and pulled another one out from Bdubs’ closet.

Once he placed the clean comforter on the bed, he walked over to his lover and scooped him up into his arms once more, walking over to the bed and laying him down, to soon join him in the bed as he covered the both of them up with the bed sheets and comforter. Bdubs hummed and moved closer to Doc, who gently held him, his flesh hand rubbing the still flustered cheeks.

“Are you okay? Too far?” Doc asked worriedly, as he kissed his lover’s forehead, who simply shook his head and looked up at him tiredly, smiling innocently.

“Not at all...I quite enjoyed it. I’m gonna be sore as fuck, but...Definitely worth it~” Bdubs giggled tiredly, nuzzling into Doc’s strong chest.

“I love you, Doc…” Bdubs yawned out tiredly, his eyes slowly beginning to flutter close, the exhaustion slowly beginning to get to the best of him. Doc smiled and kissed his forehead, the low rumble of purring beginning to start as Doc held him as close as possible.

“I love you too, babe…” He said softly, closing his eye and letting sleep to creep up on him, enjoying the presence of his lover as the two decided to sleep the day away together.


End file.
